


Shiver by Yuu_chi [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, Happy Ending, M/M, Major Character Injury, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Shiver by Yuu_chiSummary: Oikawa was always the brave one. Hajime just followed two paces behind.





	Shiver by Yuu_chi [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the24thkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shiver](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413624) by [Yuu_chi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_chi/pseuds/Yuu_chi). 



****

**Title** : Shiver  
**Author** : Yuu_chi  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Cover Art** : Reena_Jenkins  
**Fandom** : Haikyuu!!  
**Character** : Iwaizumi/Oikawa  
**Rating** : Teen and up  
**Warnings** : none  
**Summary** : Oikawa was always the brave one. Hajime just followed two paces behind.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3413624)  
**Length** 1:42:31  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/ITPE/Shiver%20by%20Yuu_chi.mp3)


End file.
